


New Year's Eve

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Multi, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This One Is Just Porn, and possibly me trying to kill awabubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants Sam and Castiel inside him to ring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for all the sam/cas/jack shippers. Or as we've apparently decided: sharkstiel.

They hadn’t made it to midnight. Of course, that was bound to happen when the drinking started sometime in the late afternoon and had quickly graduated from beer to harder things. Also watching Jack Harkness try to drink Castiel under the table was enough to end up with Dean passed out in a chair in the corner, bottle still held loosely in his hand while Sam perched in Jack’s lap kissing him sloppily.

Sam came up for air to tug at Castiel’s hand. “He’ll be fine. Why don’t you come over here,” he giggled a bit and grabbed at his ass.

Jack nibbled at Sam’s neck. “I know something we could do.”

Sam grinned. “Whatever it is, Jack, I bet it’s filthy.”

“You twenty-first century humans,” smiling ruined the effect as Jack rolled his eyes. He deposited Sam on the floor and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. “I want both you and Sam inside of me.”

Castiel looked at him and frowned.  "Sam is statistically larger than average. I am uncertain this is wise."

Jack gave him a grin. "Believe me angel-baby, I'm quite capable of taking both of you."

Still looking worried, Castiel let himself be led over to where Sam was watching them, leaning back on his hands. Jack kissed him. “I promise if it’s too much I’ll tell you to stop.”

Nodding, Castiel sunk to the floor next to Sam. Jack rummaged in his coat pockets and came up with a couple bottles of lube. “Okay, first of all, we’re all wearing too many clothes.”

Sam leaned over to kiss Castiel, tugging his tie loose and throwing it somewhere in the vicinity of Dean. Jack pushed down his bracers and threw his own shirt in the same direction, enjoying the view as Sam expertly opened Castiel’s mouth with his tongue and toppled the angel onto his back.

“Hey, save some for me,” said Jack wrapping an arm around Sam and nibbling on the joint of shoulder and neck as he got Sam’s shirt free. That throw landed Sam’s shirt on Dean’s knee. The man unconsciously held his bottle a little tighter.

Suddenly both Castiel and Sam turned as one and pushed Jack onto his back, getting his boots and pants off. Sam grabbed one of the bottles of lube from him and quickly coated his fingers, making Jack moan as he slipped a finger inside. Looking at them both a moment, Castiel leaned down to lick up Jack’s shaft.

“Merry Christmas to me,” muttered Jack, spreading his legs wider.  Castiel leaned in to kiss Sam again and Jack propped himself up on his elbows to watch until they both looked at him with narrowed eyes. Sam pushed in two fingers and lapped at the head of his cock while Castiel went back to licking the shaft. “God,” groaned Jack, dropping back to the floor.

Sam added another finger and more lube after a few moments. Castiel moved up to kiss Jack, moaning into his mouth. Jack buried a hand in his hair until Sam took all of him in his mouth and made him gasp against Castiel’s mouth.

“Sam,” growled Jack playfully, sitting up as Sam pulled off and wiped his mouth.

“So how are we doing this, Captain?” smiled Sam, stroking his cock in anticipation.

Jack pushed Sam onto his back. “Come here, Cas.” He waited until the angel was kneeling next to him. “I’m going to ride Sam first, give me time to get used to big boy here. When I tell you, more lube, and start with your fingers.”

Castiel nodded. Jack applied more lube and straddled Sam’s waist. Sam cupped his hips as Castiel guided him down. Moaning, Jack leaned forward and rested his hands on Sam’s chest. It took a bit, but eventually he was fully seated. “Goddamn, Sam,” muttered Jack, leaning forward to kiss him.

He sat up and turned his head to kiss Castiel, rocking slightly as he adjusted to Sam’s girth. “Okay, go ahead Castiel.”

“I am still not certain...”

“Hey,” Jack cupped his cheek. “Trust me, okay?”

Castiel nodded and opened the second bottle of lube. Sam steadied Jack as Castiel pressed a finger inside. Jack groaned. “Keep going,” he breathed.

Sam moaned as Casitel pushed in another finger. “I want to feel you, Cas.”

“Go ahead,” breathed Jack, spreading his legs a little wider and leaning down.

Sam smoothed his hands down Jack’s back. “I got you, Captain,” he whispered in Jack’s ear.

Jack gasped as Castiel pushed his way in next to Sam. Sam groaned and tried not to shift too much as Castiel nearly whimpered at the tight sensation. “You’re both so beautiful,” muttered Jack.

Thrusting carefully, Castiel quickly found a rhythm with Sam. Jack moaned against Sam’s chest, surrendering to the pair. For a few moments all was panting breaths and sweat and warm hands and hot bodies, then Jack felt Castiel come, followed a few seconds later by Sam. He groaned and came himself without either of them touching his cock.

Castiel slipped out first. He cupped Jack’s hips and helped him off of Sam.  Jack slumped to the side, draped across Sam’s chest. Castiel kissed them both, then got up to get something to clean up the humans. Jack felt healing in Castiel’s gentle touch and knew he was making sure he wouldn’t be too sore in the morning.

“Come here,” Jack reached up and tugged Castiel down onto the other side of Sam. The floor was maybe not the best place, but the beds were too far. Sam was already snoring softly as Castiel grabbed a blanket to toss over them both. Jack kissed Sam, then Castiel before resting his head on Sam’s shoulder, Castiel on the other side and Sam’s arms around them both.

 

 

 _“What the actual fuck!”_ Dean’s voice woke them in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
